Acting Living in Discovery: Table of Contents
A list of great playwrights: Shakespeare, Chekhov, Wilder, Williams, the two Wilsons, Odets, Inge, Oneill, Moliere, Durang, Treadwell, Molnar, Labute, Greenberg, Baker, Herzog, Beckett, Ives, Kauffman and Hart, Shanley, Albee, Shaw, Coward, Wilde, and Ibsen. Why do I want to act? Initially it was because I wanted an outlet for expression and a better understanding of myself. Now I seek out moments of presentness and the opportunity to live life more fully. When did I know I wanted to be an actor? '''In College. It brought me towards a community and helped me proved to myself that I could do things for myself. '''What makes me different from people who don't want to act? I want to say nothing because I think we've all inherently experienced similar things. But, perhaps it is a desire and willingness to go towards the fire and throw myself in. Knowing it won't be easy and there are no gaurantees, but I do it anyways. How did this book get in my hands? '''Laura Gardner. '''What do I hope to learn from it? '''I hope to learn a better understanding of the craft. More about myself I suppose. '''What are the actor's tools and materials? Being quizzed already ehh. I think my life's experiences and my physical instrument. Plays, telivision, film, anything that helps people explore life. DEVELOPING AS AN ARTIST MEANS LEARNING WHAT QUESTIONS YOU MUST ASK. Chapter 1: Think about what happens to you when you watch a play. What are your spontaneous unconscious responses. Articulate why you think a play is good or not good. How to Read a Play for the First Time: * Forget that you're going to be working on the play. * set aside two hours so that you may read it in one sitting. * no electronics * Find an environment that facilitates this. It may be in public. * Write Down First Impressions The Second Time: * Focus on Theme and Story- What holds this play together * Why do you relate to it? Why you want to work on it. * "The spine of a play is a statement that captures the play's essence or energy. " Info comes from: Cast breakdown, date of publication, original cast listing, description of the set, time period, character's dialogue. No stage directions. Adjectives and Adverbs: Lead to generalizing if you don't question them. (Translate them into active verbs) Emotional life is deeper and more interesting than a generalized feeling. It is the consequence of circumstance and unplanned. To act is to do. Pause- Still filled with life even though not speaking. Mining the Text (The Story): * discover what you're saying-know all words definitions and idioms. (make lists) * particularizing- make the dialogue yours. Connect everything to inner objects and images. * Research to see if people, places, or events existed. Your background, profession, physical condition. * Use what you know/ relate to the script with your own life. Daydream. 'My Autobiography' * The Spine of My Life * Writing My Life Story * The Events Happening in My Life * The Themes of My Life